Saphire Blade
by fantasy-whisper
Summary: The Bladebrakers find a girl who can't remember her past. Two people show up. Using a strange blade they poisen one of the bladebreakers. They demand that the bladebreakers hand over their bitbeats in order for their friend to live. Will they do it? And


Saphire Blade  
  
by: fantasy_whisper  
  
This is one of my first beyblade fanfics so if its bad I'm sorry~_~  
  
*At Tyson's house*  
  
It was raining as Tyson looked outside. He was bored, there wasn't any thing to do and he had already practiced bey blading for the day. He would have enjoyed it more if there was someone around to blade with. Suddenly Tyson heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Tyson siad getting up. The person kept on knocking which started to bother Tyson as he walked toward the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Tyson siad. As Tyson opened the door he was happy to see Ray and Max. Then Tyson noticed something. Ray was holding a girl. She had dark blue hair. She was around the same age as Tyson and the others.  
  
"Who's that?" Tyson siad forgetting how bored he was.  
  
"We don't know." Ray siad carrying her inside. Tyson got some blankets.  
  
"We just found her like this on the side walk." Max siad.  
  
Around an hour later the girl finally opened her eyes. She quickly sat up and looked around.  
  
"Its good to see your finally awake" Ray siad smiling.  
  
"Yeah we were worried when we found you" Max siad.  
  
The girl looked at them for amoment revealing dark green eyes.  
  
"W-Where am I?" The girl askeed uneasily.  
  
Suddenly Tyson jumped up.  
  
"Your at my house I'm Tyson it nice to meet ya!"  
  
The girl looked shocked for a moment but then smiled.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Tyson, I'm Saphire."  
  
Ray and Max walked over to Saphire and inroduced themselves.  
  
"Saphire how did you end up on the side walk?" Max asked.  
  
Saphire looked at max for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure all I remember is that I was being chased by two people...someone then stopped the two people with a..err it was a spinning object..."  
  
"You mean a beyblade?" Tyson aske.  
  
Saphire nodded. "Yes I think thats what it was well than after that person saved me I ran away I was so scared but then after awhile I blacked out... thats all I can remember everything else is a blur. I don't even remember where I live and I don't have any place to go."  
  
Tyson jumped up again."You can stay with me!"  
  
"W-What are you sure Tyson?" Saphire siad completly shocked.  
  
"Sure I'm sure there's plenty of room hey do you know how to bey blade?"  
  
Saphire shook her head when there suddenly came a knocking on the door.  
  
Tyson ran to the door and found Kenny waiting.  
  
Tyson pointed to Keny "PERFECT YOUR HERE JUST IN TIME!" Tyson siad suddenly grabbing Kenny's arm and running back to the room.  
  
"Saphire I'd like you to meet Kenny, Kenny this is Saphire. Hey Saphire do you want to learn how to beyblade?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Hmm Oh Yes I Do...its nice to meet you Kenny" Saphire siad recovering from the shock.  
  
"Perfect" Tyson siad "Kenny here can teach you how"  
  
Kenny sat down and began to explain the basics of how to beyblade.  
  
"Hey have any of you guys seen Kai" Tyson asked looking at Max and Ray. They both shook their heads. Suddenly there was a crash. Everyone looked up at Kenny and Saphire and gapped at what they saw. I spare beyblade Kenny had was in the wall still spinning. There was a straight line made by a beyblade that led right to the wall were the blade had stopped spinning but was now half way into the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry did I do it wrong?" Saphire asked.  
  
"N-No not at all but are you sure you've never bladed before?" Kenny asked.  
  
Saphire nodded,"I'm pretty sure but I can't remember..."  
  
The rain soon stopped and everyone went outside. Suddenly Tyson saw someone.  
  
"KAI WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tyson asked. Kai was holding his hand over a deep gash in his arm. Blood was flowing down over his hand. Saphire froze something flashed in her mind.  
  
"Y-Your the one w-who saved me!" Saphire siad shocked. Everyone looked at Saphire then at Kai who only nodded.  
  
'They went inside and helped Kai.  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai didn't say anything but only looked at Saphire.  
  
"I suppose you got that injury after helping me?" Saphire siad  
  
"Yeah it was from a bey blade those two people ran off after that." Kai siad.  
  
"Hey Sephy" Tyson said who had recently started calling Saphire Sephy,"are you sure you can't remember anything?"  
  
Saphire nodded. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Nah its okay its not your fault you can't remeber" tyson siad, "Any way lets get some sleep"  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Tyson and everyone decided to show Saphire around to see if she could remember anything. Everything seemed to go alright when suddenly something happened.  
  
"KAI!" Saphire sreamed as a bey blade suddenly hit Kai hard in the back. Two people appeared.  
  
"That will show him not to interfere with our work" A tall girl with dark green hair and a short black dress siad.  
  
"Next time things may be a little worse" A boy with dark blue hair and black eyes siad.  
  
"Kai please get up!" Saphire pleaded.  
  
"Oooohh did I forget to mention that my blade had a little poisen in its blades?" The girl siad.  
  
"WHAT?!" Saphire yelled.  
  
The girl stepped forward.  
  
"If you want the antidote you'll come to the park at 3:00 P.M today with your friends bit beasts. There will give you the antidote and you give us the bit beast other wise..."  
  
The boy finished her sentence.  
  
"...your friend may not live to see the next day"  
  
The two then vanished within the bushes.  
  
"W-What do we do?" Max asked in a panic.  
  
"I don't kmow Max" Tyson siad looking at Saphire.  
  
"I really don't know"  
  
to be continued...  
  
Well thats the first chpter I hope you enjoyed it. Please forgive me if it wasn't to your liking....if you want to help please tell me what you'd enjoy to happen in the next chapter...  
  
*....whisper yor fantasy....* 


End file.
